


Incorrect Kippernia Quotes

by scaryfangirl2001



Series: Correctly Stated Incorrections [16]
Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - A.N.T. Farm (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gifted Students, Jane and Jester are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Chapter 1: Jane Turnkey, a musical prodigy, gets into a gifted program called Advanced Natural Talents at the local high school. Along with her fellow 'ANTs' she must navigate the halls of a new school of older kids who're not particularly fond of grade-skipping newbies.
Relationships: Gunther Breech & Jane Turnkey
Series: Correctly Stated Incorrections [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428805
Kudos: 1





	Incorrect Kippernia Quotes

**_transplANTed_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=2)]

 **Jane** : Oh my gosh, Dad! Look at this place! Lockers instead of cubbies, Driver's Ed instead of kiddie bikes _(Jane bumps into Gunther)_

 **Jane** : Him instead of... what was I talking about?

 **Jester** : Dad, does she have to go to my high school? I mean, seriously, she's only 11.

 **Theodore** : It's not Jane's fault that she's gifted any more than it's your fault that you're... not.

**_=============================================_ **

_(later at the A.N.T. Farm)_

**Dragon** : Oh, great. Another A.N.T.!

 **Theodore** : Hey, what's with the name calling?

**_=============================================_ **

**_participANTs_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=3)]

 **Jane** : Uh, Pepper I am so, so, so sorry about your nose.

 **Pepper** : Aww, don't be. I'm hoping it's broken, so my mom will finally let me get a nose job.

**_=============================================_ **

**Jane** : I am not a freak, I'm a human being.

**_=============================================_ **

**_the phANTom locker_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=4)]

 **Lavinia** : Oh, Jester, that's so cute. Is this where you keep your dollies?

 **Jester** : I don't have dollies. My dad threw them all away.

**_=============================================_ **

**_sciANTs fair_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=5)]

 **Jane** : Yesterday was Wear the Same Clothes That You're Gonna Wear Tomorrow Day.

 **Theodore** : See, that's the best thing I like about my job; same outfit everyday. I never even wash this thing.

**_=============================================_ **

**_studANT council_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=6)]

 **Theodore** : Hey, Jester! Wanna watch the game?

 **Jester** : No. Every time we watch baseball, all you do is make me get food for you from the kitchen.

 **Theodore** : Well, that's a family tradition. I got [food ](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Food)for my dad. You get food for me and one day your son'll get food for you. That is if you can trick a [girl](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Girl) into marrying you.

 **Jester** : You mean like you did?

 **Theodore** : Exactly. Another family tradition.

**_=============================================_ **

**_bad romANTs_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=7)]

 **Jane** : Do you have her number?

 **Rake** : Yeah, it's 24601.

 **Jane** : That's not enough digits for a phone number.

 **Rake** : No, but, it's the right amount for a prison ID number... (Jane's eyes widen at him) Yeah, she's in jail.

**_=============================================_ **

**_replicANT_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=8)]

 **Theodore** : Excuse me for worrying. It's just you're my daughter. And I'm your father. And my wife is your mother. And your brother is my sister's nephew.

 **Jane** : Dad, what are you talking about?

 **Theodore** : I don't know. I'm nervous.

**_=============================================_ **

**_clairvoyANT_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=9)]

 **Jane** : Jester, you have an amazing gift!

 **Jester** : Yeah, but I found out my gift is also a curse. I just had a horrible vision...

 **Jane** : Ivan in a bikini?

 **Jester** : (Shakes his head) No, much worse! Tomorrow, at half past noon, an asteroid will hit Earth, ending all life as we know it!

 **Gunther** : Well that's bad, but still not worse than Ivan in a bikini.

 **Jane** : It's an incredible honor to win this award. Especially given how many years Principal Ivan had "Happy Birthday" sung to her. What is it, like, 75?

 **Principal Ivan** : No.

 **Jane** : 80?

 **Principal Ivan** : Sit down!

 **Gunther** : Wow, everyone has an award but you, even the lunch lady.

 **Ella** : The show's not over yet.

 **Principal Ivan** : The final award of the night goes to...

 **Jester** : Here we go.

 **Principal Ivan** : Me! Best award show host!

( _Applause_ )

**_=============================================_ **

**_managemANT_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=10)]

 **Jester** : Uh, I don't think that's real cheese.

 **Pig** : I don't care.

**_=============================================_ **

**_philANThropy_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=11)]

 **Gunther** : Jane, this idea is crazy.

 **Jane** : What do you want from me? I'm suffering from "Dragon Fever". Licorice? (pulls a green licorice out of a wig that looks like Dragon's hair)

 **Dragon** : Hey, guys, what ya doing? (looks at everyone dressed like him) And why does everyone look so handsome?

**_=============================================_ **

**_fraudulANT_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=12)]

 **Jane** : So, how are we gonna play this? Good cop, bad cop? (Gunther shakes his head) Girl cop, boy cop? (Gunther shakes his head again) Happy cop, sad cop? (Gunther shakes his head again)

 **Gunther** : How about you go over there and talk to him, while I stay here and eat soup...

**_=============================================_ **

**_the replacemANT_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=13)]

 **Gunther** : Alright, class, hand in your permission slips.

 **Jane** : Uh, Mr. Breech, I forgot mine again.

 **Gunther** : You forgot it? You forgot it?!

**_=============================================_ **

**_mutANT farm_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=14)]

 **Jane** : Lavinia suggested that instead of bobbing for eyeballs, we bob for apples. _(takes a bite of the apple)_ And I've gotta say apples just aren't as sweet.

**_=============================================_ **

**_cANTonese style cuisine_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=15)]

 **Jane** : _(Jane mumbles "too fast" with her mouth full)_

 **Gunther** : More fast? OK.

 **Jane** : "More fast"? Who says "more fast"?

 **Magnus** : Hey, you two. Work more fast!

**_=============================================_ **

**_ignorANTs is bliss_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=16)]

 **Dragon** : (trying to put a sign up) Ugh! I can't keep this "Sign Up" sign up! But this is where you sign up, so sign up!!!

**_=============================================_ **

**_slumber party ANTics_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=17)]

 **Gunther** : Be careful with that! That bag has my breakfast. I like to eat this really rare, special cereal that you guys don't have.

 **Jane** : (Jane pulls a box of cereal out of the bag) Corn Flakes? I think we have corn flakes.

 **Gunther** : No, I've seen your cabinets, and you only have Honey Crusted Sugar Loops, Donut Crisps, Sugar Frosted Sugar Cubes, Captain Chocolard, Candy Cane Crunch and High Fructosey-Os.

 **Jane** : Those are my dad's. I don't eat that unhealthy junk. I usually just have some leftover pie.

 **Gunther** : Hey, where are the other people?

 **Jane** : They kind of all left in the middle of the night. I would have too, but I live here.

**_=============================================_ **

**_america needs talANT_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=18)]

 **Lavinia** : So, what are you going to sing? Probably something you've already done before like...

 **Jane** : Dynamite.

 **Lavinia** : You're singing Dynamite?

 **Jane** : Oh, no. I meant my song's gonna be Dynamite. But not the song Dynamite. The song will be Dynamite, but the song will not be Dynamite. It's gonna be Exceptional.

 **Lavinia** : You're singing Exceptional!

 **Jane** : No, no, no. I just meant my dynamite song that isn't Dynamite is gonna be exceptional. Not the song Exceptional, but it will be exceptional. You'll see. It'll be beautiful.

 **Lavinia** : OK, fine. Don't tell me.

**_=============================================_ **

**_sANTa's little helpers_ (2011)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=19)]

 **Smithy** : Jane, your turn. Open your present.

 **Pepper** : Surprise! You got a tuba, but I couldn't wrap it.

**_=============================================_ **

**_you're the one that i wANT_ (2012)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=20)]

 **Jane** : Given it's the annual musical, I was thinking it might be good if it maybe had some music in it.

 **Gunther** : I guess I could add a killer acoustic pan pipe solo in the 20-minute ode to Poseidon.

**_=============================================_ **

**_performANTs_ (2012)**[[edit](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=A.N.T._Farm&action=edit&section=21)]

 **Jane** : (singing "Wear Pants in Public")

 **Rake** : Wow, great song! And a great message.... Cuthbert....

 **Cuthbert** : (stands up and is not wearing pants.) Hey, you asked for a website. Now do you want it fast, or do you want it with pants?

**_=============================================_ **

**Smithy** : Jester, I'm glad you found a job, but a tattoo artist? What were you thinking?


End file.
